<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Through true love's kiss by Cacilie_Blaas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636943">Through true love's kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacilie_Blaas/pseuds/Cacilie_Blaas'>Cacilie_Blaas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bi awakening, Crack Treated Seriously, Disney World &amp; Disneyland, Fairy Tale Style, Fluff, Happy Ending, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, everything started with a dumb 5 am idea then Myra told me to write it and now here we are, no beta we die like Berlin (too soon? probably too soon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:34:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacilie_Blaas/pseuds/Cacilie_Blaas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrés loved Paula. He did, truly. Even when she had the worst timing anyone ever had or when, like her mother, she didn't know when to shut up. </p><p>“Tío Drés!” Paula said, “Prince Eric had been cursed!!!” </p><p>“Cursed? What do you mean, cursed?” </p><p>Smiling sheepishly, the Prince walked closer to him and took a little card out of one of his pocket. On it, printed in the trademarked Disney font, was written ‘MY VOICE HAS BEEN STOLEN BY THE SEA WITCH’. </p><p>_____________________________</p><p>Or, the Disneyland / Disney Prince Martín!AU no one asked for</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Berlermo Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A month ago, in the middle of plotting and writing angst for TOS (my future multi chaptered berlermo fic currently in development with my dear Myra as co-author), I had this very very dumb idea about Andrés wearing Minnie Mouse ears. </p><p>I don't know how (yes I do, everyone told me to do it on twitter), I ended up writing 12k of fluff, something I never tried before— and since it was so long for a crack idea, it became a two-shot fitting the "Fairytales AU" and "Out of Spain" square of the Summer 2020 Berlermo Bingo ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andrés loved Paula.</p><p>He did, truly. </p><p>Even when she had the worst timing anyone <em> ever </em> had or when, like her mother Raquel, she didn't know <em> when </em> to shut up.</p><p>At first, Andrés had been skeptical about his little brother’s new girlfriend. It had hardly been his fault, had it, when the two of them had stumbled upon each other in the middle of an ongoing investigation where Raquel was the lead detective and Sergio a <em> suspect </em>. At the time, Andrés had been abroad keeping a vigilant eye on the paintings the Salvador Dali Museum was lending to the New York MET and supervising the installation of the new exhibition here. When he learnt the news, he rushed through the work that still had to be done, delegated — for once in his life — what could be left to his employees to manage alone, and took the first plane he could book to come home. Despite how anxious and furious Andrés had been, by the time he came back to Madrid, Sergio — calm, rational, shy Sergio — had started dating said lead detective and was being investigated for usage of violence against another cop while in detention.</p><p>Andrés didn't even have the chance to hear the full story or meet the famous fated <em> One </em> before the two lovebirds decided to move in together after only a week of knowing each other because, as Sergio — his little brother, who never believed in love and always scorned his past relationships — said ‘ <em> You don’t understand Andrés, she’s my soulmate. </em>’</p><p>So, <em> yes </em>, he had been doubtful of Raquel and when she moved in with her sharp tongue and all her bagages, both physical and metaphorical, he hadn’t been the most supportive. Or supportive at all, as Raquel loved to remind him. </p><p>All in all, it had been a rocky start for everyone involved. </p><p>Well— almost everyone. Paula had been the exception. She had still been small when they met, the little girl barely starting her fifth year of life, a bit disoriented and confused by everything happening around her. </p><p>Andrés had dropped by Sergio <em> and Raquel </em> ‘s flat a few days after his hurried return to Madrid, officially to get back some important documents for his job, unofficially to gauge the woman who stole his little brother’s heart. Instead, he had been surprised by two big and earnest chocolate eyes, a cute button nose and a definite frown. She had been a bit distrustful of the stranger invading ‘her’ living room, looming in a severe dark suit, and Andrés remembered thinking ‘ <em> smart kid, always be wary of strange men </em>’. </p><p>“Who are you,” Andrés had asked, dumbfounded at the presence of a small human being in his brother’s flat.</p><p>“Paula, but I don’t talk to strangers,” she had said before leaving the comfort of the couch and approaching him. He must have passed some obscure test because, after studying him in silence for a while, her face had relaxed visibly and she had gripped his hand and pulled him into the kitchen. There, frowning and lifting both arms insistently in his direction, Andrés had realized she intended for him to carry her. Once in the air, Paula had pointed to one of the photo he took of Sergio and himself on their last vacation, smiling together with <em> Santa Maria del Fiore </em> in the background.</p><p>“Is that you with Kergio?”</p><p>“Ah— yes. I’m Andrés, his big brother. Do you know <em> where </em> ‘Kergio’,” and he had smiled at the terrible pronunciation, “is?”</p><p>That was how he learnt Paula’s mama dated ‘Kergio’ and that “Kergio and Mama are sleeping shhh” <em> and </em> that his brother had conveniently ‘forgotten’ to mention his new girlfriend’s daughter. </p><p>They had bonded during the young couple’s nap, playing with plushes and dolls. They had bonded later that night when he stayed for dinner and they decided to create a blanket fort to call their own while Sergio and Raquel cooked. They had bonded when Paula, at the end of the night, had casually asked him if she would see him again and when, once interrogated about the reason for her question, the small child had said with all the seriousness of her heavy heart “everyone I love leave.” </p><p>And despite how dramatic and strange it was to hear those words from the mouth of a happy child, Andrés <em> knew </em> how right she was, intimately. </p><p>“I won’t leave,” he swore, and she had looked at him like he was important, like these simple words were truly binding, with trust in her smile and joy in her eyes. He knew then that he wouldn’t disappoint her as long as she was in his brother’s life. </p><p>That was how he found himself babysitting for the little monster whenever her parents needed a night out, or when— like today— they went a few days away to travel together now that Paula was eight. That was also how, unable to deal with his niece’s disappointment when she told him she was sad of not being able to go with her parents, Andrés decided it was the right time for them to visit Disneyland Paris together.</p><p>Which explained <em> where </em> they actually were.</p><p>The visit had been going amazingly well, Paula enjoying their little holidays and being remarkably obedient despite her excitation at finally seeing the famous place. </p><p>Smitten as he was, he hadn’t resisted her pleas to stroll through the shops of Main Street when they first entered the park and both of them had been — him not so proudly — wearing Minnie Mouse sequin ears headbands the whole day. The damned thing itched behind his ears, but Paula’s smile grew brighter every time she saw them on his head and he couldn’t put them back in the shopping bag for this reason. She had decided the classic red polka dot bow was ‘<em> just made for you!!’ </em> because it matched the red turtleneck he had chosen this morning (and didn’t he hate himself for that choice now), while her own headband was a pretty rose gold that didn’t quite matched the Belle dress he had gotten her. </p><p>He knew, somewhere at the back of his mind, that his employees must <em>never</em> learn of how soft he became when Paula was involved, because he would most certainly lose the healthy degree of respect and fear they had for him. </p><p>They had explored every nook and cranny of the main park for their first day, ran after Princesses and their Evil counterparts for autographs and photos, and rode several time her favourite attractions before finishing the day with the Indiana Jones Adventure to have a last rush of adrenaline. They were slowly making their way back to the entrance of the park, both of them looking forward to relax in the luxurious room he had booked in the Disneyland Hôtel when, walking out of an ’employee only’ street, a prince appeared. </p><p>Andrés would have known the man was one even if Paula hadn’t squealed in delight, shaking her little autograph book and asking if she could go after the Disney character: with his soft brown hair that curled just a little at the nape of his neck, strong nose and cerulean eyes, it was no wonder the man had been cast. Despite looking tired, he smiled sincerely at Paula when she ran toward him, rambling in spanish and probably confusing the poor underpaid man squatting next to her. </p><p>It was something he never had expected for himself, to care and love a child as much as he did his niece, but he did and would often stop at nothing to put a smile on her face. These moments where she was alight with joy were a treasure and he basked in her excitement as he walked slowly toward the pair. His gaze finally settled on the Prince that was entertaining Paula with grand gestures of his hands.</p><p>He was not wearing one of the most elaborate prince costumes they had seen today, but much simpler clothes: his strong shoulders were covered by a pristine white shirt — the v-neck showing off collarbones and the hint of his chest — while his waist was framed by a strangely large red belt that kept in place a pair of tight azure pants. Snow White’s prince that man was not, but he was charming all the same, beaming at his niece and inadvertently flashing the little gap in his teeth that bordered on utterly enchanting. He casted a quick glance to the stranger’s chest once he finally was close enough and was relieved to see a little Spanish flag pinned there, next to an english one. At least, Paula could communicate without his help if the man spoke Spanish. </p><p>Except that his niece was chattering alone despite the obvious attention the Prince had for her. Blue eyes crinkled at her flow of words (<em> “Really?!” “But you’re going to be good?” “I had the best day, I met the Beast today and we danced during the show this afternoon!!” </em>) but never did the man reply, at least not verbally. Intrigued, Andrés leaned over Paula’s shoulder to see what was happening: in a neat handwriting, questions and little cartoonish drawings had joined the other Princes and Princesses’ autographs. </p><p>It threw him off a little bit, and Andrés’ gaze moved back to the unknown Prince’s face, puzzled about his means of communication, before going back to what was being written—‘<em> You’re Belle, of course the Beast wanted a dance with you’ </em>. The other man started to draw then — the teacup in Beauty and the Beast — but it was a poor attempt and the glitters from Paula’s pen were sticking to his fingers. These were strong hands, Andrés thought, a bit calloused and so very expressive if a bit over-enthusiastic, not that he was paying extra attention but he sort of just noticed. </p><p>He tried to justify his prolonged scrutiny by his need to find <em> who </em> exactly the man was supposed to be and <em> why </em> he wasn’t talking but his own feeble justifications went through the window when he discovered he was being watched curiously in return. </p><p>Caught staring, Andrés smiled. </p><p>He witnessed the sudden flicker of interest in the other man’s eyes being born, the faint tightening of the muscles in his jaw, the small intake of breath— and he was used to the effect he could have on people, but never before had someone been so obvious in their interest. It took Andrés’ stupid breath away, the prideful beast in his belly purring at the sight but the feeling didn’t last and soon there was a glacier in his chest and frost in his veins and— </p><p>“Tío!” Paula saved him from further consideration when she started tugging rather ardently on his hand. Andrés licked nervously at his lips, eyes finally leaving the stranger’s face to focus on his niece. “Tío Drés!” she said again, a bit too loudly when he was so close to her face and he couldn’t stop himself from grimacing. “Prince Eric had been cursed!!!” </p><p>“Cursed?” he asked. He started standing up again now that he had seen what was being written in his niece’s book and tucked a strand of hair behind one of her ear. She frowned and put it back how it was before. “What do you mean, cursed?” </p><p>Smiling sheepishly, the Prince walked closer to him and took a little card out of one of his pocket. On it, printed in the trademarked Disney font, was written ‘MY VOICE HAS BEEN STOLEN BY THE SEA WITCH’. Then, the card was flipped and the stranger wrote ‘loss of voice :(‘ on the back with the help of Paula’s glittery blueberry-scented gel pen. </p><p>Andrés blinked rapidly before laughing teasingly as understanding dawned on him. “Oh yes, I see. The cat got his tongue.”</p><p>“No Tío, not the cat!” His niece rolled her eyes at him, clearly not impressed by his little joke. “The sea witch! I know you know how to read, you taught me!”</p><p>Andrés pinched her little nose in retaliation. “When did you become such a snarky child?”</p><p>“Sergio says it’s your fault.”</p><p>“I can assure you,” he said with a crooked smile, “in all truthfulness, that I am only ever teaching you what you need to be taught.”</p><p>“Yeah? Well, <em> Mum </em> says you only teach me stupid things. And,” she stopped him before he could protest, as she knew he would, “it’s not what is important right now! We have to help him!!”  </p><p>She was so earnest, so willing to help everyone around her. She truly wanted to be the little princess on her white horse saving her prince, it seemed. Even if Andrés chuckled a bit, discreetly as to not vex or hurt her feelings, he knew he just had the most besotted smile on his face watching her — Sergio loved to mock him about it, his difficult ‘personality’ melting like snow under the little ray of sunshine that was Paula. He couldn’t help it. </p><p>“We do?” He defensively put his hands up in the air when he saw the glare his answer got him then tickled her a bit to dispel her frown. Indulging her in her game of make believe was no hardship and he threw an apologetic glance at the poor worker, who only shrugged in return, observing their interaction raptly. “We do, of course we do, cariña.” </p><p>“Mama said I’m too young to kiss anyone, though.”</p><p>“Kiss?” He bit the inside of his mouth and forced himself to breathe though he glanced up at the ill-fated prince. Andrés caught him staring at him like a deer in headlights and something churned in his stomach when he saw how much the man flushed when Paula claimed that “Yeah! He needs a True Love Kiss!”</p><p>Andrés laughed nervously.</p><p>“I don’t see a princess to save him— except you, of course, but I don’t think cheek kisses count and like your mama said, you’re too young to kiss anyone yet.”<br/>
<br/>
She seemed to think over this new information and to accept it, but she was obviously disappointed. So, <em> of course, </em> the other man dropped one knee to the ground, as princely and charming as one Disney prince should be, and took her little hands in his. </p><p>Paula looked starstruck and Andrés couldn’t exactly blame her.  </p><p>The man pried the little autograph book from her, opening it to a blank page. Here, he wrote ‘<em> Don’t be sad, pequeña princesa. Someone will break my curse, like in all Fairy Tales. I just have to be patient for my One True Love. But if you’re sad, I could take you and your Tío back to your hotel.” </em> Paula squealed in delight at the suggestion and Andrés’ surprise must have been transparent because the man quickly closed the autograph book to show them the cover, where the name of the Disneyland Hôtel was emblazoned. He tapped on it twice with the pen and then, flipped it open again, adding: <em> “ </em> <b> <em>If</em> </b> <em> he agrees, of course.” </em></p><p>To say that Paula didn’t waste time turning her big sad puppy eyes on him would be an euphemism, and Andrés only sighed. “Do I have any other choice? I’m afraid you’ll run away with your handsome prince if I don’t say yes.”</p><p>And it was a bit cliché but that line, said in jest to keep the game going, was the one that put a small and sweet smile on the stranger’s face. It was gentler than the bright one he gifted Andrés’ niece, coy and pleased, just a little bit curled up at the edge and so enthralling—</p><p>Paula threw her arms around his stomach for a thank you hug that knocked him out of his musing, making the stupid Minnie Mouse ears he wore fall to the ground, and Andrés? Andrés wished he couldn’t feel the burning curiosity coming off from the silent man. Maybe, just maybe, he also shouldn’t agree with all of Paula’s greatest ideas because ‘Prince Eric’ — and he remembered him from The Little Mermaid now! —  was definitely looking at his Minnie ears with a smirk. Andrés’ pulse quickened when the man picked them up and, finally standing up again, slipped near him. </p><p>When the hands he admired before brushed against his temples, Andrés stopped breathing. </p><p>The unexpected proximity had his heart in his throat and, as close as they were, he noticed how the man’s eyes weren’t a perfect blue; no, depending on the lighting, green flecks turned ocean eyes into teal-blue lagoons. The careful fingers arranged his hair and, as quick as they came, disappeared again leaving in their stead the dotted Minnie ears that found their way back behind his ears.</p><p>He flushed then, though he never remembered blushing in his life. The heat under his skin prickled at his pride, made him take a step back and dart his eyes toward his own shoes with uncharacteristic awkwardness. It was utterly mortifying and he <em> hated </em> it. There was something that destabilized him about the man when, truly, he should have been more in control than ever when confronted with a cheeky <em> mute </em> idiot in a ridiculously tight costume. </p><p>“Thank,” he mumbled. </p><p>He looked for his niece and found her a few steps away, observing them thoughtfully. </p><p>“We should go back if you want to go for a swim Paula,” Andrés said, trying to stop the little wheels he could see turning in her head, “it will be too late otherwise.”</p><p>She nodded and started babbling about their stay at the luxurious central hotel, how excited she was to see Mickey and Minnie at breakfast, how her parents were on holidays too— anything that she could think of, just happy to be escorted by a “real prince”. Nothing stopped the flow of informations, not even when she took his left hand and the Prince’s right into hers, throwing herself with her full weight and laughing when they both tugged on her arms to prevent her from falling, making her swing in the process. Both adults shared a look and Andrés was filled with a longing he tried to ignore most of the time, watching Sergio and the little family he made for himself. To have someone willing to share these family moment with him seemed more and more like an unreachable dream as months passed and relationships fell, bruised by his self-absorbed behaviour when it came down to his emotional priorities. As unlikely as it was, he missed what he didn’t have while they strolled the street of Fantasyland. After all, they must paint a pretty idyllic picture, the mirage of a loving family dressed up for a magical holiday.</p><p>The illusion was easily dispelled when he glanced at the <em> male </em> stranger, who was as far from the mesmerising women he used to date as one could. Maybe hiding his own loneliness wasn’t feasible anymore if he started missing something he never had in the presence of the most unlikely candidate — he didn’t even know the real name of that man yet Andrés wouldn’t have minded knowing more about him. He darted a quick look at the Prince’s face, observing his features attentively: he was a bit younger than himself from what he could guess, hardly an age for one to dress up for pocket money and Andrés just <em> knew </em> there was a story here. One he would never learn.</p><p>He shouldn’t want to know about someone who just decided to be more extra than necessary with their job. They hadn’t even exchanged a word— although that might be the missing piece explaining the unhealthy dose of curiosity he had for the man. Having always loved a good mystery, Andrés shouldn’t be surprised by his desire to crack open someone new and unexpected, someone he would never seen again past the end of their walk. They would soon part way after all. Or they would have if, while Andrés had been lost in thoughts, their little mismatched group had not turned left instead of walking back toward the hotel. </p><p>Among the grassy knolls, the fantastic Sleeping Beauty castle stood. With its high pink towers, blue rooftops, golden turrets and numerous spires, the structure seemed taken straight out of a fairy tales. Their mute prince was standing in front of an entrance carved inside the hill the castle was built upon, signalling for them to follow him. </p><p>“That’s not the way,” Andrés stated, foolishly. The other man shook his head and made the same hand gesture asking for them to come closer. Paula, not one to postpone anything to the next day, simply grabbed his hand and started pulling him excitedly into the darkness of the cave. The air was cooler here and the three of them walked close to each other as they looked for the source of the rumbling sound echoing around. It was Paula who spotted the beast chained in the dungeon, a dragon sleeping under the castle, first. </p><p>“Look,” she whispered when she stopped at the railing. Andrés’ hands rested above her slim shoulders, a reassuring weight if she got afraid of the animatronic creature and its huge belly, moving in sync with its imaginary breath. Its nostrils released swirls of menacing smoke in the beast’s lair and its long spiky tail sometimes moved into the stagnant water surrounding it. Suddenly, the dragon moved its head and a yellow eye blinked open, forcing Paula to take a step back. Smoke and teeth followed the roar of the chained creature, and as taken as he was at the sight, Andrés jumped a bit when fingers tapped gently against his arm. He turned his head in time to catch the Prince winking at him from behind a small but imposing woman: with her sunken cheeks, protruding horns and seductive looks, Maleficent was easily recognizable. </p><p>"Here, here, an idiot prince in my home?" the sorceress said, pointing her staff at their guide’s chest. “I don’t know what business you think you have here but that’s a foolish errand.” </p><p>The Prince tapped his throat twice, probably to explain he couldn’t reply and participate in the spectacle all the children were eating up. Maleficent nodded discreetly to show she understood, her evil laugh reverberating in the dark. </p><p>“Lost your voice, princeling? You shouldn’t have come here with nothing to protect yourself.” She pointed one long fingers at the dragon. “My dear friend could use a snack. He <em> adores </em> idiot princes.” </p><p>“What is happening?” Paula’s frustration was clear in the lines of her body, a frown distorting her features more and more with every foreign words the actors pronounced. Andrés huffed a little laugh at the silent plea in her eyes before translating to spanish the woman’s speech. He should have predicted Paula would be protective of their new friend, really. Still, it was a surprise to see how fast she reacted, placing herself between the ‘magical staff’ and the Prince. </p><p>“He’s not alone! We’re going to lift the curse!” Paula proclaimed in a shout, and past her, Andrés could see the man’s eyes soften at her little speech. </p><p>“We?” Maleficent fired back in spanish, clearly surprised. Her black eyes turned on him and favored him with an appraising but sardonic look. “I see. Best of luck, princeling.” With a dramatic flare of her coat, she walked away from them, reporting her attention back on the rest of the children in attendance. </p><p>“You really have your champion in Paula, dear prince,” Andrés teased. </p><p>“I protected you, like in stories!”</p><p>“Yes, yes, you were very brave for him, cariña.” </p><p>The Prince bowed, winning easily a radiant toothy smile from Paula. His own cheeks hurt from trying to hide his grin, but it was hard to not beam at the man who allowed his niece to see the elusive Maleficent in her own domain. “Is there anything else you want to surprise us with?” he asked next. It should have annoyed him, to lose control of the visit for the rest of the day. After all, he had never liked people interrupting his carefully laid plan and the program of the next few days had definitely been turned upside down. Regardless, the magic of the place did wonder, even on him.</p><p>Out of the blue, two children came barrelling past him, laughing and shoving at each other with plastic excalibur swords, so much he had to take a step back to escape a collision. He was saved from stumbling by the Prince’s hands against his back, securing him firmly. The man was grinning from ear to ear and took the opportunity to capture his wrist in one of his hand as the other clasped around Paula’s one. Soon, they were dragged through the castle’s halls and stairs, dancing between other tourists and workers until they came face to face with a heavy wooden door that was pushed open by a couple of teenagers. </p><p>They entered a truly magical gallery where immense white trees with complex roots served as pillars for the central balcony that surplombed the Castle’s shops. The room was filled with colourful stained glass windows retelling major scenes of the Sleeping Beauty tales and Paula remained frozen for a full minute, amazed by the sight. She had to be encouraged to move so their small group would not block the entrance of the place to the other visitors, and even then she took her time admiring the view. She walked slowly, observing each panel and retelling the story of Aurora to an attentive prince who indulged her with patience. From time to time, he would look for Andrés, happiness on his lips.</p><p><em> Paula will love having a memory of that day </em>, Andrés thought as the camera shutter snapped close, immortalising the moment. They looked good, dressed as prince and princess, the light pouring from one of the stained glass illuminating them in an rainbow of colours. He took his smartphone out next to send a similar photo to Sergio and Raquel with “Wedding bells are ringing in the distance” for unique caption attached to the picture. In it, Paula was pointing to the stained glass where Aurora was being woken up from her sleeping curse by a kiss, and the silent man next to her was smiling slightly at what his niece was saying.  </p><p>Sooner than Andrés would have liked, the castle gave up most of its secret and they resumed their walk back to the Disneyland Hôtel. The Prince’s gaze kept coming back to him, causing a prickle under Andrés’ skin that probably felt similar to the one Aurora must have experimented after her finger met the spinning wheel. There was danger lurking in the blue depth that caused a languid sort of drowsiness in Andrés and it would have been less unnerving if he hadn’t been looking back as often himself. If the stranger wasn’t so— so— bewitching. A smile showing just a hint of the little tooth gap, eyebrows arching in an unfairly wicked sort of bliss, a tentative touch to his arms to show something along the way— every little details took on an importance that made Andrés’ heart race. </p><p>“Tío Drés?” </p><p>He answered by a distracted “Hmmm?”, lost in thoughts that were falling apart whenever he tried to analyse their content too closely.</p><p>“You know the shop near the hot-dog place?”</p><p><em> Ah</em>. </p><p>“What about it,” he asked, though he knew where this was going.</p><p>“I saw a plush this morning, but I didn’t want to miss on the rides so I didn’t tell you about it but…” she trailed, looking up at him to see if he was attentive enough for such a serious conversation. </p><p>“But you fell in love with it and, pretty please my favourite uncle, can I have one?” She laughed and he sighed exaggeratedly as he pointed to the beginning of Main Street they finally found again thanks to their own personal escort. “Awfully convenient that you remembered about it when we’re finally back to the shops, hmmm?” Paula nuzzled her cheek against the palm of his hand, definitely trying to emotionally manipulate him and he smiled at her hopeful “Pleeeeeease Tío Drés?” </p><p>“I know what you’re doing and you know it only works on my brother.” He pinched her cheek softly but didn’t ponder for long, his decision already made.  “But—” he added, and she cheered, knowing she had won when he pointed to the first shop where row of plushies were waiting for them, “you can have one if you’re quick about it.” </p><p>She dashed inside the shop with barely a thank you as if he would change his mind, and he screamed after her. </p><p>“Stay where I can see you Paula!” </p><p>Worried, he followed her into the building and looked around until he could spot her princess gown. Only then did he remember the poor man that just escorted them back to the entrance of the park, abandoned rudely behind without a glance or a word. Andrés wouldn’t have cared most of the time — everyone’s job came with their up and down, and guardians running after their charges must be pretty common here — but he still turned on his heel; despite what Raquel and Sergio said he <em> did </em> have manners and wanted to offer a word of thank for the time lost on them. He didn’t have to search far though, bumping directly into said Prince’s chest and he might have stumbled into a row of ugly Disney mug if not for the hands that stabilized him <em> again </em> and squeezed his biceps gently to check on him.</p><p>“Oh. Hm.” Andrés gracefully pretended he wasn’t affected by the proximity. “You probably weren’t planning on being kidnapped into playing the guide on your way home. Well— I didn’t plan on it— Paula would probably whisk you back home with us if she could.” </p><p>His niece had left with her autograph book so the man simply smiled and shrugged, looking unaffected by the turn of events. <em> Strange one</em>, Andrés thought as he observed Paula. Her eyes were fixed on a row of huge pink pigs with soft brown eyes and cute floppy ears. She carefully looked every one of them, caressing their fur and hugging a few of them against her chest, probably to check which one would gave her the best hugs and chase nightmares and tears away. A masculine hand entered his field of vision and Andrés turned his head toward the cheerful man next to him. He gestured between Andrés and Paula before cupping his hands into a heart and wiggling his eyebrows comically. The motion was ridiculous and Andrés couldn’t stop the huffed laugh that climbed up his throat. It did convey the message quite perfectly, at least.</p><p>“Am I letting her get away with anything she desires? Maybe,” he admitted, “but she’s a good child, and never abuse her power—” He was cut by Paula’s squeal of delight when she finally found the plush she deemed perfect, calling for him and his credit card.  “—too much.” He motioned toward his niece, ignoring the amusement he was confronted with. “I’ll be right back.”</p><p>Impatient, Paula called for him again and he left to pay for the soft toy. When they came back, the other man looked a bit puzzled at the big pig squished lovingly in the little girl’s arms and Andrés said, low-pitched, “Pua? The pig from Moana? No? Ah, you’re lucky, I sadly know all the songs thank to that little monster over there.” He wiggled his fingers toward Paula who was walking in front of them, looking at everything in the shop and talking to her new animal friend. </p><p>Princess Jasmine, with her pretty dark hair and aquiline nose, walked past them while they were crossing Main Street to check another storefront. The poor woman seemed to be rushing toward one of the workers entrance to escape a flock of children but the little golden charms sewn on her blue baggy pants chimed a delicate melody betraying her location. She still slowed when ‘Prince Eric’ entered her field of vision, jaw dropping and delicately plucked eyebrows arching. It seemed shopping with two visitors wasn’t part of the services the park proposed, as Andrés had already guessed. Still, the woman didn’t have time to comment on the unusual situation before his self-appointed escort shooed her away with urgency and, when she rolled her eyes at him, an extremely rude gesture for his <em> station</em>. </p><p>Which— let’s be honest — didn’t help Andrés with the burning curiosity he felt for that man <em> at all</em>.</p><p>“So,” he started once ‘Jasmine’ left, “what’s the name of our Prince?”</p><p>The mute prince frowned, his head tipped just a tad to the side and it was<em> so </em>easy to for Andrés to smile at the display of confusion. </p><p>“I couldn’t ask earlier, with impressionable young ears listening in, but I am relatively certain you’re not called Eric.” It got him a breathy chuckle and a shake of the head. “No, you don’t look like one. And you’re spanish,” he said as he touched the little spanish flag pinned over the man’s heart with the tip of his fingers, “if I trust this little thing.” A nod this time, accompanied with a smile that reached the man’s eyes. </p><p>“Well,” he continued, amused, “since it’s fitting the theme of our meeting, I suppose I must start guessing your name. Ariel would be too easy so— Anibal?”</p><p>The other man’s lips moved in an empathetic if silent “<em> No! </em>”, eyes wide open and clearly unhappy with his first guess. Andrés laughed at how outraged he seemed to be. </p><p>“No? It seems like you know someone with that name if you react so strongly. But you’re right,‘Prince Anibal’ doesn’t exactly have a nice ring. Hard to brand a new prince with such a connated name.” He waved at Paula when she started shrieking about the Swarovski tiaras exposed in a jewelry shop. “Maybe Agustin? Daniel? No. Arturo?” This time, the man looked horrified and quickly made a cross with his forearm, hitting them together to stress how wrong it was. </p><p>“Prince Arturo it is then!”</p><p>When the gentle blow reached his arms, Andrés yelped in a way that made the man laugh, the corners of his eyes crinkling up and he was just— he was so far beyond the realm of what a man his age should look like, carefree and radiant.</p><p>“Right, right, something else then—”</p><p>He kept guessing and guessing, trying for weirder and stranger names every time, drinking in the man’s reactions until, quite suddenly, Andrés realised they were standing near the entrance of the park and thus, the entrance of Paula and his’ hotel. His niece was unusually quiet and, despite the trickle of people walking past them to leave the park, Andrés didn’t feel ready to let the day end. There was something slightly helpless in the mute prince’s expression, like he was afraid the situation would spiral out of control. Or maybe it was what Andrés actually felt, the moment slipping between his fingers before he could really grasp what it was and why he felt so bereft. </p><p>Still, it was time. He noticed the half-smile already forming on the Prince’s lips and wasn’t it fitting when Andrés’ own matched with the other half, uncertain of how to part way now that it was time to do so.</p><p>“I guess it’s goodbye then, thank you again for the h—” </p><p>“You’re old,” Paula piped up, out of the blue.</p><p>It stopped Andrés dead in his farewell. </p><p>“What do you mean,<em> I’m old?!</em>” </p><p>“Well, you are. Like,” she insisted, one finger held in the air, “you use face cream like mommy does.” Paula didn’t stop, fingers going up as she cut him down further with all the blunt honesty of a child her age. “You say Sergio wears old people clothes but you don’t wear t-shirt and t-shirt are cool. You’re allowed to watch scary movies<em> . </em>You have grey hairs even if you paint them and think no one knows but I do because I’m smart.” She shrugged, unperturbed. “You’re old.”</p><p>There was a strange kind of wheezing that made him turn his head and search for the origin of the sound. A silent laugh was rocking through their guide’s chest, deep and joyful and Andrés had distantly thought the man couldn’t be more alluring but this was worse. The Prince shook his hands in silent apology but chuckles still escaped him, so much that he had to wipe a few tears from the corner of his eyes. He smiled then, a bit crooked, and it was maddening how every little thing the man did captivated him. More than that, there was something utterly and unfairly handsome about how smug his grin was. It should be infuriating to be laughed at, but coupled with the little gap between his tooth and the dimple in his right cheek, the whole effect was simply— charming.</p><p>“So Tio,” Paula added, “why don’t <em> you </em> kiss him?” </p><p>Both adults froze and Andrés quickly escaped the unexpectedly hopeful blue eyes by focusing again on his niece.</p><p>“I know boys can kiss boys and Mommy said you don’t like girls as much as you think you do, or maybe girls don’t like you as much I don’t remember, but she saw you fli—” </p><p>The rest of her sentence was lost against his right hand, clamped against her blabbering mouth. <em> What did Raquel think she saw? I never—  </em></p><p>“Paula,” he said instead, refusing to pursue that thought, “you don’t kiss people without their consent!” </p><p>“But the curse! Prince Eric, you want to be kissed and freed, right? Tío can do it!”</p><p>“Paula!” He didn’t mean to, but his voice still came out more cutting than he had intended.  “That’s not happening. Princes just don’t kiss other men here.”</p><p>“But why!? It <em> would </em> work I just know it would I saw how you—”</p><p>“It’s not a fairytale, I won’t go and break this stupid curse because it doesn’t work that way. Stop pushing.”</p><p>Andrés was afraid of the tears he thought his refusal might provoke but she was only radiating mutiny and anger. In that moment, she looked like a carbon copy of her mother and he winced. “Listen. Life— It’s not as easy as kissing someone and finding your happy ever after. But he’ll be fine.” </p><p>“But, the curse—”</p><p>“True Love’s Kiss doesn’t work outside of fairy tales and it doesn’t matter, it’s about wanting to kiss someone or not, that’s what work. We have to both want it for it to work. And I—”  </p><p>Nothing good could come out of this discussion. Andrés shouldn’t be explaining this to her but he couldn’t play into Paula’s little dream even though he’d end up hurting her childish dreams of happily ever after. It wasn’t worth it. It didn’t matter if she was mad, or if he felt like his chest would collapse out of nowhere, it was for her own good. </p><p>“Oh.” Her face morphed from anger to resignation. She worried her lips between her teeth for a second and then, nodded slowly to show she understood.</p><p>And Andrés really thought he dodged the bullet until he turned his attention back on the mute Prince and saw the faint smile on his face and the shadows in his eyes. It wasn’t quite surprise that lurked in the deep waters; no instead it almost looked like what Andrés felt, deep down, it felt like—</p><p>Disappointment. </p><p>It was disappointment he saw on the searching blue eyes — and for what? For a kiss they wouldn't share when they were barely more than stranger? He knew nothing of that man, only the way his mouth fell open when he was surprised and how laughter reflected in his eyes; only the surprising kindness toward strangers and the care he had for a child’s dreams; only the teasing edge of his smile and the touch of his fingers against his scalp. Andrés didn’t expect to see him again after that strange evening, and it was disappointment that welled up in his chest until it suffocated him, it was disappointment and—</p><p>It clicked, then.</p><p>It clicked in a way it never had before, whenever he hadn’t allowed himself to look too closely at other men but still heard their laugh after they left a room because the sound was inescapable; it clicked like it didn’t when he couldn’t stop thinking about his university art professor, who Andrés had admired so greatly; it clicked and Andrés realised how he always felt more confident about his day whenever the male barista who served him coffee in the morning blushed in his presence— at least as much as he felt when pretty women flirted and flaunted for his attention. </p><p>Unsurprisingly, women had always made sense: they fit against him. It was what he grew up to except for himself after all, it was what society predicted for him. </p><p>He never connected the dots before. He never did, he realised in hindsight, because he never had quite the catalysis for the revelation.</p><p>But the promise of a kiss—</p><p>It derailed his thoughts until Andrés had to admit he was inexplicably drawn to that man. It wasn’t love at first sight, but it was<em> possibility </em> . Just the spark of meeting someone who instantly had his attention in a way that he never experienced before. He knew that if he allowed it, if he let himself know that stranger, if he grew to know him as a person everything else would grew along. He simply <em> knew</em>.</p><p>By the time he came back to his sense it was too late and the last of the warmth he had found in these ocean eyes had dimmed. But Andrés hadn’t dreamt the flicker of interest in all their interactions— because that was what it had been, interest — and even though he never heard the man’s voice, he knew he didn’t want to wonder what could have been if he hadn’t been a coward.</p><p>He crossed the distance separating them and, without faltering, kissed the Prince’s surprised mouth. He closed his eyes quickly, unsure of his welcome. His hands didn’t dare find a place to rest or worse, to draw him closer. It was barely the brush of lips against lips but Andrés’ heart still gave a funny little flip, both skittering and plummeting simultaneously. Skittering because of the choking feeling this complete stranger’s proximity gave him; because of the tenderness that shouldn’t be found here, one that Andrés never get to indulge in, not when all his relationships burnt bright but died as cold and alone as dying stars; because it had been his first time kissing a man and he wanted <em> more</em>. Plummeting because the kiss ended before he even had time to truly register the sensation of chapped lips against his; because the other man drew back and it was rejection and Andrés refused to see it mirrored in the man’s blue eyes so he kept his own closed for as long as he could.</p><p>And it was fine. Completely fine. Entirely expected. Andrés just had a stupid, immediate crush on a stupid stranger dressed as a stupid prince in the middle of a themed park, and it shouldn’t affect him. He read everything wrong and made a fool of himself, nothing groundbreaking when it came to him and matters of the heart. He was used to make a fool of himself the moment he started to care. No, it was completely fi—</p><p>His eyes flew open when hands softly rose against either side of his jaw. A thumb gently caressed the plush of his bottom lip and soon, he was the one being kissed. Andrés shut his eyes again as his trembling hands, bound by his sides up to this moment, finally went after what they wanted. He let himself have that man, tilting his head slightly to the left and welcoming the deeper kiss, and he could <em> taste </em> him and it was <em> intoxicating </em>. A kiss shouldn’t feel like more than the joining of lips, more than the push and pull of desire cursing through two people. Even less a kiss as bruising as this one, stealing Andrés’ breath and sanity away. But it tasted like an offering, like a plea, like something different and fragile that murmured ‘ <em> Let me show you what we could be’ </em> and he was powerless to resist. His hands slid down from soft brown hair to the strong jaw of the man he was kissing, holding him in place with a soft pressure against his neck, and he felt more than he heard the moan that rattled his prince. </p><p>He could have kissed him until they both lacked air, the world fading in the background, but the decision was ripped from him when the other man took a step back, his brows knit in a thoughtful frown. It frightened him, if Andrés was honest with himself, all that emotion that came with a single kiss, so big that he wasn't sure he could contain it. It <em> was </em> madness and he said nothing, staring back and trying to rearrange his view of the world. The younger man’s shoulders dropped and Andrés recognized he fucked up when he saw the dejected expression and self-mocking smile. Still, Andrés stayed silent and rooted on the spot, legs refusing to cooperate with his mind. </p><p>Eventually, the Prince averted his gaze and left without a backward glance. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And here it is~  </p><p>I'm so surprised by everyone's warm reaction, here or on twitter, for this sweet AU, but I'm very thankful for all your comments.</p><p>I hope you'll enjoy the second part of this fairy-tale like story for Berlermo, because next thing I'll post will be the first chapter of TOS and if you follow me on twitter, you know angst is coming~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andrés didn’t really remember much of what happened directly after that kiss, except for the command he gave Paula to stop pestering him about the Prince. He had taken her hand and guided her inside the hotel, walking the cheerful halls until they were finally back into their room. He had ordered dinner absently, barely talking to his niece as they ate and went through the nightly motions by habit— brushing teeth, showering, changing clothes, nothing could interrupt the nagging voice in the back of his head that whispered ‘<em>You fucked up’</em>. </p><p>And he did. He didn’t know whether allowing himself to kiss a stranger or not going after him was the mistake— of that he wasn’t sure yet — but there was no denying it: he fucked up, badly, and the other man just screwed off. And why would he have stayed, Andrés was a simple stranger here, <em> a client</em>. It wasn’t like the Prince’s world had been rocked by someone he had just met, by a kiss that had been more intense than most of the first kisses Andrés had shared in his life — strike that, not most. That <em> any first kiss he ever had</em>. </p><p>How could it be better when they never had a discussion before? </p><p>It was illogical. </p><p>It was impossible.</p><p>He hated. </p><p>Paula slammed the door of the bathroom behind her, throwing herself on her sofa bed unhappily, clad in her green pyjama decorated with little bunnies hopping around.</p><p>“Paula? Is everything alright?” he asked, but she was pouting and refused to acknowledge his question. When he called for her again, she only wriggled herself tighter, hiding all of her face behind folded arms. </p><p>He didn’t want to deal with this, not when there was a heavy weight that showed no signs of dissipating burdening his heart ; not when he couldn’t stop freaking out and replaying the kiss he shared with a total <em> male </em> stranger ; not <em> now </em> when all he wanted was to sleep and forget the damn thing. After months subtly learning how to be a somewhat good adult presence in Paula’s life though, he knew a child didn’t— <em> shouldn’t </em> wait for people to pull their shit together. She was more important, always, in the same way Sergio had always been the only thing that mattered to him when they were growing up. </p><p>Andrés reached gently for her hair, tugging on a loose strand teasingly. “Paula?” he pleaded but she only shook her head, still hidden from view. Instead of pressuring her, he brushed his fingers into her hair, smoothing out some tangle and soothing her for a few minutes before trying again, “What is it?” </p><p>“You left him,” she mumbled, more to her knees than to him and it stinged because he hadn’t, really— the Prince had fled after one shattering kiss that left him wanting for more. </p><p>“It wasn’t real cariña, you know that? There was no curse to break, it was just a little bout of sickness.”</p><p>Her eyes were visible again, but he could see how sad this whole situation made her. She avoided his eyes when she said, “He was sad.”</p><p>“He wasn’t heartbroken Paula,” he insisted, ignoring the ridiculous ache of his heart as he spoke, “I’m not his True Love, we <em> just </em>met and—”</p><p>“But it <em> was </em> a True Love Kiss!” Paula glanced at him then, gauging his reaction, but he was left speechless and unable to contradict her childlike accusations. When she didn’t get what she hoped for, she pressed on. “S’true. And I know you don’t believe it, you think I’m just stupid and a child. But he didn’t try talking! We don’t know if you didn’t lift the curse before he left Tío. And it doesn’t matter.”</p><p>“You seem to think it does.” </p><p>“It doesn’t matter,” she insisted, “because he lifted <em> your curse</em>.”</p><p>“Mine?” and already he regretted asking, but he had to know what she meant.</p><p>“You smiled. Not like with your girlfriends. You always look lonely when you smile with them. I just know it. I <em> feel </em> it, you’re so different around them and you think it’s okay but it’s not because I know you and it doesn’t reach your eyes. It’s fake. I hate how fake you are when you’re with them! It’s only with Sergio and me that you’re <em> you</em>. But you <em> smiled </em> with him today <em> , </em> for <em> real</em>.”</p><p>Andrés felt his heart sinking further than it already had as he realised Paula had seen what he had hidden deliberately, <em> painstakingly </em> during the past few months. He stayed silent, floored, and she took the opportunity to drive her point further. </p><p>“He’s different. He <em> changed </em> you, even before the kiss. That’s what True Love is about, right?” she ventured, as if a child had a better concept of what love was about than an adult—  as if, unburdened by the chains of pragmatism, she simply <em> knew</em>. “It’s how it was for Mama. One day, she came home, and her eyes smiled like yours today.”</p><p>He wanted to laugh it off, to say that she was too young to speak of such things, that she didn’t understand, but she hit far too close to the truth, closer than he thought she was capable of, and he wouldn’t insult her intelligence by lying to her. </p><p>“Something changed, you’re right.” The admission hurt, terribly. He never fully realised how lacking his relationship were because that burning interest was not something he ever felt for anyone before. Always rational about the lovers he pursued, he hadn’t know how to react when someone as implausible as his mute prince had come around. Andrés brushed Paula’s hair back from her forehead before kissing it. “But it’s too late now.”</p><p>Paula hugged him, as though she needed to be comforted. As though <em> he </em> needed it, too, and she was probably right, yet again, because his arms found their way around her small body, welcoming her little frame against his chest. </p><p>"It's time to go to bed,” he said the minute he let her go and he tickled her under her chin to make her smile, “I'm calling your mom so you can say goodnight, okay?"</p><p>"Please," she replied with a laugh, sneaking under the duvet to escape the tingling sensation. She snuggled against her new Pua plush and the sight lift his spirit a bit as he called her mother. </p><p>The phone didn't have time to ring more than once before he was graced with Raquel's soft but authoritative voice.</p><p>"Who was in the picture with my daughter?"</p><p>"Good evening to you, <em> yes </em> we had a great day thank you very much, I hope you did too?"</p><p>Paula rolled her eyes at him and he smirked as he could picture the exact same grimace on her mother’s face easily— the apple didn’t fall far off the tree with these two after all.</p><p>"You knew I would ask about this man when you didn’t answer our texts after sending this photo, Andrés. How did that even happen? She doesn't like strangers."</p><p>"Oh— she was quite enamored with her Prince. She even got to defend him against some evil sorceress.<em> And</em>,” he added, slightly vexed but trying to reassure Raquel nonetheless, “I was there with them all along." He couldn’t exactly blame her after she almost lost Paula to her ex-husband the year prior, but it didn’t make the lack of trust easier to swallow.</p><p>His sister-in-law sighed then. “I know. I <em> know</em>. Sorry. Can you give her the phone? I think I just need to hear her voice. Sergio is asleep already or I would have given him the phone first so you could catch up, but you know how he is— a real <em> abuelo </em> sometimes.”</p><p>“I guessed as much when you were the one to answer.” She huffed a laugh and he felt his annoyance dissipate as he wished her good night and put the phone in his niece’s hands. Paula light up and started babbling happily to her mother about her day, worries wiped off for now. He checked the door to their apartment, mindful of it being safely closed with Paula sleeping in the living room, even if the whole floor was privatized.</p><p>Once his head finally hit his own pillow, sleep claimed him in an instant. </p><p>It was the shrill ringing sound indicating he got a new text that woke him up, several hours later. He blinked, disoriented, unable to remember falling asleep, but with how emotionally taxing the past day had been he wasn’t really surprised. Light didn’t get through the heavy red curtains of his bedroom and he rubbed the sleep of his face, wondering what time it was. He found his phone of the nightstand, carefully plugged to his charger by Paula who must have sneaked into his room while he slept once her phone call ended. The bright screen made him scowl but it was nothing next to the text his brother sent him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hermanito </em>
</p><p>‘You should have gone after him.’ </p><p>
  <em> 6:39 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He groaned as he felt the sting of regret wash over him. Petty resentment simmered next to it, unsurprised but unhappy that his niece reported the event leading up to that kiss back to her mother and Sergio. He checked the time — 6:45 am — before entering his pin code and clicking on the conversation with his brother.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You </em>
</p><p>‘That’s what you have to say about this situation?’</p><p>
  <em> 6:47 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The little dots appeared almost immediately and he let himself fall back into the big brocaded cushions of his bed, dreading what was to come.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hermanito </em>
</p><p>‘You know I’m not fond of your string of superficial girlfriends but for you to kiss a man, he must have made quite an impression.’</p><p>
  <em> 6:48 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You </em>
</p><p>‘Don't listen to Paula, she loves her stories and made a big deal out of it.’</p><p>
  <em> 6:48 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hermanito </em>
</p><p>‘Paula called you, and I quote, a “moron”. She said on the phone that man was your soulmate… Why would she say something like that?’</p><p>
  <em> 6:49 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You </em>
</p><p>‘Because you gave her too high standard about love? Between your own love story and all the silly disney movies she watches all day long, of course she would turn into a romantic.’</p><p>
  <em> 6:49 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hermanito </em>
</p><p>‘You took a photo of him.’</p><p>
  <em> 6:49 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He had actually forgotten about that and just the reminder dragged all-new heights of longing out of him. His fingers hovered above the keyboard for a few moments, words eluding him until he couldn’t repress the urge to check his photo gallery for the tantalizing photo any longer. It was a good shot that captured the vibrant colours pouring out of the stained glass window and illuminating Paula’s smile— still, it didn’t really register, too focused as he was on the gentle smile of the Prince’s face that set alight the thrumming disappointment simmering in the pit of his stomach. </p><p>When a new notification appeared at the top of his screen, Andrés was forced to pay attention to the conversation going on, as he should have from the start if he had wanted to avoid his brother’s annoying clairvoyance.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hermanito </em>
</p><p>‘Stop looking at that photo and answer me!’</p><p>
  <em> 6:58 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You </em>
</p><p>‘I was taking a shower!’</p><p>
  <em> 6:58 </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> Hermanito </em>
</p><p>‘Of course, we’ll say I believe <b> <em>you</em> </b> took a shower in less than ten minutes if you tell me what you are going to do about this.’</p><p>
  <em> 6:58 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You </em>
</p><p>‘About what?’</p><p>
  <em> 6:58 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hermanito </em>
</p><p>‘Do you want me to call you and tell you how stupid you are being?’</p><p>
  <em> 6:58 </em>
</p><p>It made a coil of anger spurn from the lingering sadness he carried since <em> he </em>left. It was a ridiculous irony, if he thought about it: he always had wished for Sergio to open his heart to other people but he couldn’t have guessed that day would come, only for him to be confronted with a version of his brother pushing him to be the hopeful one when it came to love. He wanted to hurl his phone against the wall to divert some of the nervous energy rattling his bones, but it wouldn’t stop Sergio from pestering him about it once he came home so he decided to call him first instead. </p><p>“There is nothing to do.” He didn’t let Sergio breathe before he started speaking, wanting this conversation to be over. “I kissed a total stranger, I don’t even know his name and I won’t see him again. I blame the Disney air for the stupid cliché-romance but I’m not dense enough to think it meant something. You should know better.” </p><p>“I know you. You’re the one who proposed <em> four </em> time in your life. You didn’t wait <em> two months </em> for the last one Andrés, so don’t lie to me. You want it to mean something because you’re a hopeless romantic.”</p><p>“Sergio, let it go.”</p><p>“And for you to kiss a <em> man</em>,” and the emphasis he put on the word annoyed him and distressed him in equal measure, still so uncertain about this part of the problem, “it’s not nothing Andrés, you can’t just sweep it under the carpet it’s—”</p><p>“— not something I wish to discuss with you or anyone!” Andrés cut him as he heard Paula call his name. “Your daughter is up and excited to have breakfast with Mickey <em> fucking </em> Mouse and who know else so can you <em> please </em> stop badgering me?” </p><p>He was saved from listening too closely to his brother’s reaction thank to a firm knock on the door. Paula didn’t wait for an answer and breezed into the room, Belle’s gown put on, matching tiara proudly sitting on her head, and a set of deadly puppy eyes ready to melt his soul. </p><p>“Tío, are you ready?” she asked, eyeing critically the velvet pyjama still on his person. Sergio went quiet on the other side of the phone, probably straining his ears to know what was happening. “Who’s on the phone? Can I say hello to mama? Or is it Sergio? I didn’t get to talk to him! Can I talk to him?!” </p><p>“Of course <em>cariña</em>,” Andrés said with patience, though it didn’t bleed in his farewell to his brother. “Don’t plot anything, I know you. I’ll talk to you later. Here, Paula.”</p><p>As soon as she got her hand on the phone, his niece pointed to the bathroom, mouthing ‘<em>Get dressed!’</em> with a commanding air. Being bossed around by an eight years old wasn’t something to be particularly proud of but Andrés was nothing if not willing to make her happy. He shaved then changed into a prussian cashmere sweater that would keep the morning cold at bay and slithered into a well-cut pair of jeans that should survive their day in the Disney Studios’ attractions.  </p><p>When he returned, Paula was waiting for him with her hands folded behind her back, the picture of an angel that shouldn’t be trusted. </p><p>“Can we go now Tío? I know you don’t like to be late,” hinted his niece, but subtly wasn’t her strong point yet. Regardless of his explanations about how it was still early and how the breakfast buffet wouldn’t open for another thirty minutes, there was no stopping Paula once her mind was made up. They closed the room behind them and chatted quietly as not to disturb other guests while they walked to the restaurant, though it was mostly Paula who did the talking, arguing about the Sleeping Beauty castle and why it <em> should have been the Beast’s one, with the forest all around, it would have been so cool Tío!</em> With time to spare they arrived at 'L’Auberge de Cendrillon' first. The old stones, the tower, the flowers, everything from the restaurant's exteriors gave a magical and ancient aura to the place. Cinderella carriage was what Paula found the most entertaining and they took a photo together inside, smiling goofily at the camera for all but one picture where Andrés quickly blew a raspberry against Paula’s cheek, making her scream in outrage. </p><p>When they finally entered the restaurant, the decor reminded Andrés of the Victorian era with its decorative arches creating little vaults where clusters of people could eat in a semblance of intimacy, while the high windows allowed natural light inside. They choose a table near the back of the room to be closer to the buffet and from the <em> pains au chocolat</em>, a special request from Paula. A first plate was filled with sweets — french pastries, crêpes with chocolate and strawberry jam, fresh fruits — for his niece, then a second one for himself, pilled with pancakes, bacon and maple sirup on one side, eggs and tomatoes on the other. </p><p>“Apparently, they have a new attraction based on Finding Nemo and Finding Dory,” Andrés said, missing a bite of his pancake as focused as he was on his phone, and he grimaced at the splash it made in his plate.</p><p>“Oh!! I want to do it first! Do you think I’m old enough for the Terror Tower?”</p><p>“Hmmm— I’m not sure, cariña,” he grimaced, not willing to take her to more violent rides, though she loved the Space Mountain very much, “we will see if you’re tall enough for it once we go, okay? And if the queue allows it.”</p><p>Trickle of people were streaming in the restaurant and filling new spots around them, creating a dull background noise. They ate in a comfortable silence until characters from the park appeared, getting most of the children excited. A pretty woman with beautiful curly hair and kind eyes asked to sit with them and Paula immediately cheered “MERIDA!”, clueing him into the character name. The woman folded her green dress, put her — probably fake — bow against Paula’s chair and sat between them, smiling warmly. His niece and the one he assumed to be a princess of some sort, despite being unable to remember in which movie she was, chatted together while he finished his plate. Everything was perfectly uneventful until Paula suddenly stopped eating, mouth wide open as she scanned the room for whatever caught her attention.  </p><p>“Paula, close your mouth you’ll catch flies.” She rolled her eyes at him and Andrés smiled behind his coffee, sharing a playful look with ‘Merida’. She obeyed though it didn’t stop her sudden agitation. A strange gleam in her eyes, she then asked “Tío, I can get grape juice?” </p><p>“May I have,” he corrected, smirking at the adorable frown in her face. “And you didn’t finish your apple on—” he cut himself as Paula drank her glass of apple juice in one go before he even had a chance to finish his sentence. Smiling triumphantly, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. </p><p>“May I have a glass of grape juice now, please, Tìo?” </p><p>“Why,” he started, but he knew better than to lose time trying to understand Paula when she played games and just decided to ignore her strange behaviour. “If Merida looks after you for a minute, I’ll fetch you a new glass— Is it alright with you?”</p><p>The woman nodded, declined any offer to get her something to drink or eat while he was at it, and Andrés left them to their chat. He walked behind the imposing figure of Minnie Mouse to get to the start of the buffet where a variety of juices were being kept for the clients, because obviously Paula just had to ask for something that was on the opposite side of the room. It didn’t take long to get there though, most people starting to sit down and actually eat and he glanced back toward their table as he filled a glass. She was acting strangely and he suspected it had to do with yesterday’s <em> incident</em>. Paula and Sergio might have talked about some stupid plan to get him to confront the man he kissed, and it probably was necessary to get intel from the poor Merida. It made perfect sense and he had to muzzle the irritation he could feel growing under his skin now that he knew what had caused Paula’s little request. He sped up the pace and should have been back to their table in record time if he had been paying attention to his surroundings. </p><p>Being distracted turned out to be a mistake because he walked straight into the path of another customer. Juice, cereals and milk splashed at their feet, accompanied by an annoyed and hoarse voice swearing in something close to spanish— argentinian, perhaps. Jaw clenched, Andrés knelt to get most of the broken dishes on his tray but was stopped by a hand taking a shard of glass away from him and words spoken in a heavily accented english— at first, at least.</p><p>“I got your clothes dirty let me do— <em> ah. Buenos Dias.</em>” </p><p>His eyes snapped up, ready to curse the man, but he found himself looking into familiar and surprised blue eyes. The man from yesterday was watching him warily, clearly uncertain of the reaction he should have. All Andrés could do was stare back and stay very, very still, as if afraid to spook a wild animal — whether the stranger or himself was the animal in this analogy was still up to debate. </p><p>So that was <em> who </em> Paula had seen across the room, and instead of telling him, she send him to get more stupid juice, like one would send a lamb to the slaughter. And he felt as disoriented and betrayed as one, for even out of his princely Disney clothes, clad in a tight dark-wash jean and equally tight green oxford-shirt leaving dangerous collarbones exposed, the man made Andrés’ brain melt.  </p><p>Taking the offered hand waiting to help him back up, Andrés blurted “What’s your name?” and he understood then how fucking doomed he was. He forced himself to swallow and <em> think,</em> but nothing came to his mind. After spending last evening thinking about what he would say if he crossed path with his Prince again, he was now at loss for words. “I’m Andrés,” he settled on saying, “I didn’t get to guess for you before— before— <em> Mierda </em>—” </p><p>“Martín,” the raspy voice of the man — <em> Martín — </em> interrupted. “My name is Martín.”</p><p>“You— speak, I mean <em> of course </em> you do,” and he grimaced <em> , </em>aware of what it implied and the man awkward chuckle confirmed it was definitely the wrong choice of words. “I’m glad you’re not sick anymore.”</p><p>“Ah. Thank you. It didn’t last too long and— well,” Martín wavered, before plastering a strained cheeky grin over his indecision. “I guess I did have help during my recovery.” It didn’t reach his eyes though, and Paula’s words about his own smile made more sense— he could see now, the difference. The man might have been silent but his joy and sincerity in their earlier interactions had not. Today, there was something rightfully guarded in the tight lines of his body, nothing betraying Martín’s inner thoughts. </p><p>A waitress separated them for a short instant, apologizing and asking them to move so she could clean the rest of their deceased breakfast. As one, they went back to the buffet, awkwardly shuffling next to each other and with nothing of yesterday magic. Andrés would have blamed the Disney atmosphere for having blurred his sense the day before, denied everything that happened and the realisation he had made, if he wasn’t still so attracted to the man currently avoiding his gaze by staring creepily at some random bottle of milk. </p><p>“It was my pleasure,” he carefully flirted, his hesitant voice betraying how out of his depth he felt. </p><p>Martín only frowned, openly confused but still refusing to meet his eyes. “What are you talking about?” He opened the milk bottle marked with a blue lid, serving himself under Andrés watchful eyes, calculating his next move as quickly as he could. </p><p>“To help your recovery along? As unexpected as it was, coming from me, I—” Andrés faltered an instant before smiling self-deprecatingly, “very much enjoyed it.” The other man swallowed and looked over his shoulder to gauge Andrés’ sincerity. “I did,” Andrés said again, earnestly. He wasn’t lying when he said nothing could come out of it to Sergio, but the attraction he felt was real and he could at least acknowledge it instead of letting Martín believe it had been the product of the circumstances. He hadn’t been embarrassed or unwilling, far from it. </p><p>Martín eyed him for another second before finding his voice, though the strain of uncertainty that crept into it wasn’t what Andrés had hoped for. “It was a good enough kiss. It broke my ‘curse’ after all.” The man’s shoulders subtly squared themselves, his spine straightening just a touch before asking “Where is Paula?” in an obvious attempt to change the subject. </p><p>“Now that she’s done scheming? Eating and probably annoying someone called Merida,” Andrés said, and he probably <em> should </em>go back to his niece instead of keeping the conversation going with Martín. </p><p>He didn’t though. Not now that he knew better what he wanted— what this was. </p><p>In the grand scheme of things, compared to all the moments of his life, Andrés knew this chance meeting was a very small thing. He knew that he wanted too much: he didn’t even know Martín existed the day before. He didn’t even know <em> his name </em> thirty minutes ago. It was too reckless to ask for more than these fews hours spent together, and it probably meant something about his life that their kiss was still the more willing he had been to be vulnerable in front of someone else. But he still wanted to put himself out when he had never done it out of his own volition before— he always had good reason to turn down every daring risk and exciting road he had no way of controlling. His brother had needed him for a long time and predictability in his dating choices had become a secure blanket Andrés loved to drape himself in to fend off the stress of his tumultuous life.</p><p>Yet, there was nothing predictable about all this.</p><p>“Ah, don’t fear,” Martín replied, and someone in the queue pushed Andrés with a muttered insult, making him bump into the former prince and Andrés didn’t bother moving out of Martín’s space. He invaded it a bit more instead, reaching for a glass to fill with more grape juice for Paula, hoping to catch a gleamer of the same interest that was tormenting him, but Martín seemed unaffected by their proximity. “Monica adores children. She’s in good hands.”</p><p>“Paula was quite taken with your princess friend,” Andrés agreed, and he could feel the conversation coming to an end, and maybe, just this time, he decided to pursue something that didn’t make sense. Maybe just this once, he could try to have a good thing without feeling he would ruin it just by wanting it, if only he could tell the man what he wanted— a chance to learn more about him. “Why aren’t you dressed up,” he asked instead, “if you don’t mind my curiosity?”</p><p>“Hm,” Martín made a soft noise of acknowledgement, “I’m actually not working here. I mean, I <em> am</em>, but I’m not working here as a cast member. My friend Agata is though,” he said, pointing to the same Princess Jasmine they saw while shopping. She waved and made a kissy face at him, prompting an embarrassed laugh out of Martín. They had talked about him then, and nothing could have snuffed out the little bundle of warm hope it created in his chest. “She loves doing this from time to time. The whole costume gig. She’s way too old to enjoy it as much as she does but it’s her choice… And she’s the one who got me this interim job as engineer for the new park’s attractions <em> and </em> also the one behind the <em> brilliant </em> idea of dressing me as Prince Eric when I got a nasty cold.”</p><p>“<em>Oh</em>.”</p><p>“Yeah, <em> oh</em>,” Martín echoed back at him mockingly.</p><p>“So, you’re not a real prince?” he said, which sounded a lot less stupid in his head than it did now that he voiced it.</p><p>“If I was,” the man replied, “I wouldn’t be stuck designing dumb attractions for the Big Mouse.” </p><p>“I don’t know about <em> dumb</em>— it sounds like difficult work to design something safe and entertaining for such a big company. It’s undisputedly impressive.”</p><p>Martín smiled slightly before turning to collect food from the buffet. “I don’t know what you’re thinking my work entails, but it’s a lot of boring calculations. It’s almost over though— which means I can go back home and forget about this whole job.”</p><p>“Not all of it, I hope?” It probably wasn’t the best line Andrés could have come up with if he wanted to go back on the subject of their kiss— and God, he wanted it— but it did the job, and Martín stared at him for a short time before running his free hand up over his face.</p><p>“What’s your deal?” accused Martín, poking him harshly in the chest before defiantly crossing his arms across his chest. “I’m <em> trying </em> here. Just— do what every fucker under the sun would do in your shoes and let the conversation die. This whole thing yesterday? It was awkward and stupid and really—” Martín’s words stumbled when Andrés’ fingers gently brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes, purposefully invading his bubble of privacy, “— <em> really </em> unfair to kiss me for— sport. I’m way past the age where I let straight men experiment with me or— or mock me for thinking they’re attractive with their stupid Minnie ears <em> of all things </em>and—”</p><p>And maybe Andrés just needed to shut him up and do what had worked the day before— simply exist around each other, no words needed, only the confusing sincerity of their connexion. Before Martín could finish his rant, Andrés reached for his face with both hands and pulled him in a kiss that tasted overpoweringly of coffee. </p><p>At first, he thought with a terrifying jolt that he miscalculated again; Martín froze against him as though he’d been stuck, muscles tense and respiration temporarily halted. It felt like a ghost of their first kiss and it took Andrés’ tentative tongue tracing the line of Martín’s bottom lip to break the spell. Finally melting against him, Martín slowly opened his mouth and released a shuddering sigh — and as a result, Andrés’ heart skittered. He was being kissed back, deep and hot and messy and in a way that was absolutely <em> not </em> appropriate for the setting, but it didn’t stop them for a minute. Instead the contact sparkled a wildfire inside Andrés’ chest, and he would have let himself be carried away by the heat if Martín hadn’t pushed him back to stop the kiss. He didn’t go far though, hands fisted in the front of Andrés’ shirt like he couldn’t let go and <em> there it was on Martín’s face</em>, the same need he felt growing inside him.</p><p>“<em>Malparido</em>,” Martín managed on a quivering exhale, “You— Okay. I’m— listening.”</p><p>Andrés smiled winsomely, broad and arrogant as he breathed against Martín’s lips. “Good,”  he said, and he felt unrestrained after finally getting what he wanted. “Have breakfast with me.”</p><p>“What?!” Martín stiffened again, clearly surprised by his demand. “Do you mean, now?” </p><p>At the sight, his body acted without his brain’s permission and he reached out to grab Martín’s hand, startling him into glancing down. “It might not be the first date I wish I could give you, since Paula and princesses are all around, but I’d be delighted to have you join us,” he said, squeezing the captured hand as gently as he could, and it felt intimate, even more when a smile flickered over Martín’s expression. </p><p>“I can’t believe how self-assured you are,” the ex-prince laughed and it sounded an awful lot like agreement. Andrés knew then that he couldn’t deny it anymore: it was not a choice to pursue this man— it was a bone-deep certainty they were <em> meant </em> to be… something. It had no logic but there was no escaping how much he needed to hear Martín’s laugh again or how they were undeniably holding hands when they just met the day before like it was the most natural thing to do. </p><p>“It’s not a no.” A second kiss fell against Martín’s lips, short and shallow and just needy enough to provoke a gentle chuckle. </p><p>“It’s not a no.” Martín grinned then, wolfish, delighted, and most certainly devastating. “Does it make you <em> mine </em>for the day, since you broke my ‘curse’ with a fairytale kiss?”</p><p>Stealing himself against the shiver that ran through him at the way Martín’s accent curled around the possessive, Andrés used the man’s hand to pull him in the direction of the breakfast table he deserted under his niece’s order. </p><p>“You’ll see I can be everything you ever wanted, and for far longer than a simple day.” </p><p>And the more Martín smiled up at him, the more Andrés meant these words.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Martín, sitting next to Paula: Hello agai—<br/>Paula: AHHHH I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT WAS TRUE LOVE’S KISS, YOU FOUND YOUR VOICE AGAIN! I’m flower girl at the wedding— don’t say no Tío, I’m obviously always right, I’ll *be* flower girl at your wedding.</p><p>EDIT: Vania made a drawing of this story and posted it on twitter and it's so soft I had to share: https://twitter.com/maytaylor39/status/1274050309640409088?s=20 THANK YOU AGAIN </p><p>—</p><p>I had to stop myself from writing more Paula in the end because she's so precious, and I hope you liked the ending of this OS :D</p><p>I'll see you next in July for the story that has been haunting me since 4X08 aired. Until then, I'll be happy to chat with you on Twitter: @Cacilie_Blaas</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>